Brandan Clegane
' Brandan Clegane' is the son of Fredrick, and Maria Clegane making him a member of House Clegane. Brandan Clegane has one sibling in the form of Fredrick Clegane II. of whom has grown closer to the main sphere of influence within House Clegane and this made him the only one of his family to take part in the Invasion of Westbridge. Brandan Clegane would be married off to Emma Swann when he was fifteen and she was eighteen and shortly after being married they begin to fall in love and are quite happy. With Emma Swann he has two children in the form of Arial, and Brandan Clegane of whom both are young with Arial the older of the two is only seven at the end of the Rise of Lucerne. Brandan Clegane was born the second son of Fredrick Clegane and unlike the distane that Fredrick had for his first son he truly loved Brandan, and this caused a great rift in the family. Eventually the dislike between the two brothers led to Fredrick spending more and more time outside his immediate family and more time with the other members of House Clegane. Brandan would be married off to Emma Swann when he was fifteen and this would be a real coup for his father who was severely isolated in the house and had managed to get his son a really good wife. Fredrick would be sent to the squire with Saiden Scarlet after his father refused to even squire him as was the custom of House Clegane. As this went on and Brandan and his father remained isolated his brother Fredrick came to be popular enough to take part in the Invasion of Westbridge. Brandan Clegane joined his father during the Second Arnor War but his time in the north was short in terms of fighting as he was captured during the Battle of Fornost and was held a prisoner. History Early History Brandan Clegane was born the second son of Fredrick Clegane and unlike the distane that Fredrick had for his first son he truly loved Brandan, and this caused a great rift in the family. Eventually the dislike between the two brothers led to Fredrick spending more and more time outside his immediate family and more time with the other members of House Clegane. Brandan would be married off to Emma Swann when he was fifteen and this would be a real coup for his father who was severely isolated in the house and had managed to get his son a really good wife. As this went on and Brandan and his father remained isolated his brother Fredrick came to be popular enough to take part in the Invasion of Westbridge. The Journey Main Article : The Journey Invasion of Westbridge Main Article : Invasion of Westbridge Brandan, and Fredrick Clegane would be left behind in Lole to take charge of the town while they went to Westbridge to take part in the invasion. This could have been a point of disapointment for the two but they thrived in charge, and they were more disapointed when the rest of the house returned then they were to not be going to the invasion. Family Members Fredrick Clegane - Father Maria Clegane - Mother Fredrick Clegane II. - Brother Emma Swann - Wife Arial Clegane - Daughter Brandan Clegane II. - Son Relationships Category:House Clegane Category:People Category:Human Category:Italian